


Doesn't Need to be Grand

by KupoKro



Series: Fire Emblem Three Houses [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, happy valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KupoKro/pseuds/KupoKro
Summary: Just a simple Valentines fic for Hubert and Ferdinand.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Fire Emblem Three Houses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633369
Kudos: 30





	Doesn't Need to be Grand

Hubert wasn't one for romance. He never saw a reason for it. To him it was just a trivial thing to worry about. There were so many other, more important, things to worry about without adding romance into the mix. As far as he was concerned, adding feelings into the mix never ended well. Yet here he was, at a large ranch five hours from where he lived on Valentines day, all because of one person.

"Look at him! Oh, Gerald looks so much better! Don't you think so, Hubert?" Ferdinand asked.

Ferdinand's voice had Hubert turning to look from the chicken currently at his feet to the man he'd been dating since high school, who was busy fussing over the horse. Hubert chuckled at Ferdinand's antics.

"I would hope he looks better. I did pay quite a bit upfront to get him the best care." Hubert said, getting an eye roll from Ferdinand over Gerald's back.

Ferdinand went back to checking over his horse. Not that it surprised Hubert. It was only a few months ago they'd taken a rather horrible tumble down a hill after someones dog came up and barked from the horses blind spot. While Ferdinand had gotten away with a sprained wrist and a few minor scrapes and bruises, the horse was not so fortunate. It had broken one of its front and back legs, as well as gained a few harsh scrapes from the bush it landed in.

Hubert remembered Ferdinand calling him in tears from the vets stable, telling him he would probably have to have Gerald put down. Hubert wasn't sure what Ferdinand was talking about, and when he couldn't get him to calm down he ended up leaving work early to meet him at the vets, where he found out about the accident. Of course Gerald had gotten lucky. The breaks were clean, and could possibly heal correctly if given the right treatment. Though the only place close enough that had the equipment needed to try was not only five hours away, but also cost more than Ferdinand could afford.

As much as Hubert disliked the horse, he disliked seeing Ferdinand upset more. So after he'd shuffled Ferdinand to the ER, and leaving with the excuse he had to go back to work and officially clock out, he went back to the vets and set everything up and paid for it himself. He'd waited until they gotten home to tell Ferdinand, who took a moment to fully understand what Hubert had done, before crying again at the thought his horse would be okay.

"So how is he?" Ferdinand asked Ashe, the handler in charge of Gerald, when he came back with a box of brushes, combs, and accessories to put in Gerald's mane.

"Oh! He's doing really well! Other then the limp he's good. Once we get rid of the limp, we'll see if he can be ridden before sending him home." Ashe said with a grin.

"Did you hear that, Gerald? You'll get to come home soon!" Ferdinand said, laughing as the horse seemingly nodded his head.

Hubert had to admit, it was nice to see Ferdinand happy as he'd been rather upset the entire time his horse had been here, more so because he was unable to come visit due to his own work. He was sure his horse, who he'd had since it was a foal, would forget him. Not that anyone could forget Ferdinand, much less a horse he'd raised.

"These are some high quality combs! They slide right through his mane!"

Hubert couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Ferdinand, who was busy carefully pulling a comb through Gerald's mane. It was easy to see Ferdinand was happy. Hubert frowned then, pulling a ring from his coat pocket. It was a simple, silver woven band. He'd bought it awhile ago, after overhearing Ferdinand telling Dorothea how he'd always wanted to a grand, romantic proposal. To be swept off his feet again with some grand public proposal, or with all his friends around to witness and celebrate with him afterwards.

It wasn't until after he'd gotten it did it fully sink in what Ferdinand had wanted. Ferdinand wanted something big, something grand that everyone could be part of, or something more intimate but shared with his friends. Where as he himself would prefer something smaller, just between them with no one around to witness. He would never be able to pull off a public proposal, or one with their friends around. It often made him wonder if Ferdinand would even accept a proposal that wasn't done in some public space. As such he never did get around to giving it to the other, too afraid of the possible rejection, even though he carried the ring with him.

"....Hubert? What's that?"

Hubert jumped, quickly closing his hand before Ferdinand could grab the ring. Looking at Ferdinand, he could tell he seemed worried, more so with his motion.

"Is everything okay?" Ferdinand asked.

Hubert was quiet for a moment before sighing, opening his hand and holding it out to Ferdinand. He waited as Ferdinand looked at his hand, his eyes going wide, as he carefully picked up the ring.

"Hubert... is this... are you..?" Ferdinand asked, not really able to finish his sentence.

"Look, I..." Hubert started, only to stop and think for a moment before continuing. "I know it's not the grand proposal you wanted, nor are you surrounded by your friends, and if you wont- can't accept it like this I understand bu-" Ferdinand cut Hubert off with a chaste kiss, and Hubert could feel the laughter bubbling in Ferdinand's throat as he pulled away.

Ferdinand carefully put the ring on, making sure Hubert could see, before chuckling. He cupped Hubert's face and stared at him before speaking.

"While I do not know how you know I wanted a grand proposal, you should know that I am well aware that is not you. We have been together since high school, I have spent years with you and I am well aware you'd prefer to show your feelings where no one else can see them. I would never ask of or expect you to change how you are. I love you for the way you are, there is no reason to try and be someone else for me." Ferdinand said.

With that, Ferdinand pulled Hubert closer, resting his head in the crook of his neck. Hubert hesitantly wrapped his arms around Ferdinand, resting his own head on top of Ferdinand's.

"Besides, there's nothing more grand or romantic than a Valentines proposal." Ferdinand said.

Hubert chuckled into Ferdinand's hair.

"You are quite right."

They both stood like that for a moment before Ferdinand quickly pulled himself away, grabbing Hubert's hand and dragging him over to Gerald.

"Now, help me brush him. I would quite like to spend tonight at home with you before we tell everyone else." Ferdinand said, a smile on his face as he pressed a brush into Hubert's hand.

Hubert sighed before smiling at Ferdinand then getting to work. While he may not do romance, he would still do everything he could to keep Ferdinand smiling.


End file.
